Salty Canyon
| released = June 7, 2012 | difficulty = Hard-Very Hard | previous = Bubblegum Bridge | next = Peppermint Palace | image = Salty Canyon-2.jpg | episode = 8 | levels = - }} Salty Canyon is the 8th episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Two. This episode was released on June 7, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Licorice Astronaut. Due to the great number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: Tiffi finds an alien with his spaceship broken. As the name suggests, this canyon is filled with salt. After episode: Tiffi uses an unknown tool, possibly the tool to repair spaceships. Then, the single-eyed alien becomes happy. In the meantime, a current is conducted between the two antennas. Then, a spaceship paves a way to pick up the alien. The episode ends. New things Blockers *Candy bombs ( ) are introduced. Boosters *Bomb Cooler at Level 97 Guide Levels This episode contains levels 96-110. *Easiest level: Level 108 *Hardest levels: Level 102 and Level 109 Salty Canyon has several considerably hard-hard levels such as 98, 99, 100, 103, 104, 105 and 107 and two very hard levels, 102 and 109. As a result, it is much harder than the previous episode, Bubblegum Bridge. There are 8 jelly levels , 4 moves levels , 2 ingredients levels and 1 timed level . Gallery I will fix that spaceship.png|I will fix that spaceship. Who are you I have never seen you before.png|Who are you? I have never seen you before. SmilingAlien.png|The alien smiles after his spaceship is fixed. alienafter.png|After story Level_96_Reality.png|Level 96 - |link=Level 96 Level_97_Reality.png|Level 97 - |link=Level 97 Level_98_Reality.png|Level 98 - |link=Level 98 Level_99_Reality.png|Level 99 - |link=Level 99 Level_100_Reality.png|Level 100 - |link=Level 100 Level_101_Reality.png|Level 101 - |link=Level 101 Level 102_Reality.png|Level 102 - |link=Level 102 Level_103_Reality.png|Level 103 - |link=Level 103 Level_104_Reality.png|Level 104 - |link=Level 104 Level_105_Reality.png|Level 105 - |link=Level 105 Level_106_Reality.png|Level 106 - |link=Level 106 Level_107_Reality.png|Level 107 - |link=Level 107 Level_108_Reality.png|Level 108 - |link=Level 108 Level_109_Reality.png|Level 109 - |link=Level 109 Level_110_Reality.png|Level 110 - |link=Level 110 Salty Canyon Map.jpg|Map on Facebook Champ8.png|Champion title Trivia *Moves levels are the second most abundant level type in this episode, consisting of level 96, level 97, level 98, and level 110. Candy bombs are abundant in this episode. *This episode has the second highest number of jelly levels with 8, followed by Easter Bunny Hills with 9 jelly levels. *This is the only episode that finishes with a moves level (level 110). *This is the first of five episodes (besides Dreamworld episodes) that take place at night, the others being Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, and Polkapalooza. However, in the Facebook version, it takes place in the morning. *For unknown reasons, the stories stop after this episode on Mobile versions. *This was formerly the hardest episode in the game, but it got re-added in July. Category:World Two Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Hard episodes Category:Reality episodes